


Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED] - Bad Habit - Wattpad

by dearvirgilsanders



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, MENTION OF ANXIETY ATTACKS❗
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearvirgilsanders/pseuds/dearvirgilsanders





	Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED] - Bad Habit - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED] - Bad Habit - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

(function(_,e,rr,s){_errs=[s];var c=_.onerror;_.onerror=function(){var a=arguments;_errs.push(a);  
c&&c.apply(this,a)};var b=function(){var c=e.createElement(rr),b=e.getElementsByTagName(rr)[0];  
c.src="//beacon.errorception.com/"+s+".js";c.async=!0;b.parentNode.insertBefore(c,b)};  
_.addEventListener?_.addEventListener("load",b,!1):_.attachEvent("onload",b);  
_.onunload=function(){_errs=[];_.onerror=null;};})  
(window,document,"script", "53ac1f813bad15c805003527");

!function(e){"use strict";var r=["tagName","trackImpressionHelper","ownerDocument","Access is denied","bmi_SafeAddOnload","EBCallBackMessageReceived","'cu' is null or not an object","Automation server can't create object","PAPADDINGXX"],t=[],n=["a.wattpad.com"],o=function(r){var t=new RegExp("(?:^|; )"+encodeURIComponent(r)+"=([^;]*)").exec(e.document.cookie);return t&&t.length>0?e.decodeURIComponent(t[1]):null},a=function(e){if("string"!=typeof e.url||"undefined"===e.url)return!0;for(var r=0;r<n.length;r++)if(e.url.indexOf(n[r])>-1)return!0;return!1},s=function(n){var a=n.message;if(o("mw-no"))return!0;for(var s=0;s<r.length;s++){if("string"==typeof a&&a.match(r[s]))return!0;if("object"==typeof a&&a.message&&"string"==typeof a.message&&a.message.match(r[s]))return!0}return"string"==typeof n.url&&-1!==t.indexOf(n.url)||!!e.navigator.userAgent.toLowerCase().match(/googlebot/)},i=function(){var r=parseInt(sessionStorage.getItem("Errorception_reported"))||0;sessionStorage.setItem("Errorception_reported",++r,0);var t=r>=25;return 25===r&&wattpad.utils.pushEvent({category:"error",action:"ratelimit-exceeded|"+wattpad.utils.currentUser().get("username"),label:e.location.href}),t},u=function(e){return a(e)&&!s(e)&&!i()};e._errs=e._errs||{},e._errs.allow=function(e){return u(e)}}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=errorception-blacklist.min.js.map

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 185432867,  
partid: 723159012,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spiritual)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/creepypasta)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampire)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/generalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/702877658)
    * [Paid Stories Spotlight](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/763705175)
    * [Summer Nights](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/791342014)
    * [Stranger Summer Reads](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/792401713)
    * [Secrets of Area 51](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/799334501)
    * [Super Heroics](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/802021992)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)

  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)

  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit)   


  
  
  
  


#  Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED] 

by ThisIsRichGoranski   
  
  


######  [Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/185432867-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed)

Table of contents   


  * [

Bad Habit 

](https://www.wattpad.com/723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit)

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Virgil is heartbroken after finding Roman seemingly cheating on him. But things are not always what's right in front of you. He wants to make up with the person who caused joy and pain, laughter and tears. ~ This is inspired by Ben Platt's song Bad...

[<s>#</s>**angst**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/angst) [<s>#</s>**benplatt**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/benplatt) [<s>#</s>**boyxboy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyxboy) [<s>#</s>**deceit**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deceit) [<s>#</s>**logansanders**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/logansanders) [<s>#</s>**pattonsanders**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pattonsanders) [<s>#</s>**prinxiety**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/prinxiety) [<s>#</s>**romansanders**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romansanders) [<s>#</s>**sad**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sad) [<s>#</s>**songfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/songfic) [<s>#</s>**thomassanders**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thomassanders) [<s>#</s>**unlimitedpride**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/unlimitedpride) [<s>#</s>**virgilsanders**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/virgilsanders)

  


  
▶   


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Virgil+is+heartbroken+after+finding+Roman+seemingly+cheating+on+him.+But+things+are+not+always+what%27s+right+in+front+of+you.+He+wants+to+make+up+with+the+person+who+caused+joy+and+pain%2C+laughter+and+tears.+%0A~%0AThis+is+inspired+by+Ben+Platt%27s+song+Bad+Habit.+The+characters+belong+to+Thomas+Sanders+an...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)

## Bad Habit 

  
  
31  
  
  
6  
  
  
  
4  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
by [ThisIsRichGoranski](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)   


  
[ by **ThisIsRichGoranski** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Bad+Habit+-+Prinxiety+%28songfic%29+%5BCOMPLETED%5D+-+Bad+Habit+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F185432867-256-k26457.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Virgil+is+heartbroken+after+finding+Roman+seemingly+cheating+on+him.+But+things+are+not+always+what%27s+right+in+front+of+you.+He+wants+to+make+up+with+the+person+who+caused+joy+and+pain%2C+laughter+and+tears.+%0A~%0AThis+is+inspired+by+Ben+Platt%27s+song+Bad+Habit.+The+characters+belong+to+Thomas+Sanders+an...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D185432867&caption=%3Cb%3EBad+Habit+-+Prinxiety+%28songfic%29+%5BCOMPLETED%5D+-+Bad+Habit%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AVirgil+is+heartbroken+after+finding+Roman+seemingly+cheating+on+him.+But+things+are+not+always+what%27s+right+in+front+of+you.+He+wants+to+make+up+with+the+person+who+caused+joy+and+pain%2C+laughter+and+tears.+%0A~%0AThis+is+inspired+by+Ben+Platt%27s+song+Bad+Habit.+The+characters+belong+to+Thomas+Sanders+and+his+series%2C+Sanders+Sides.++I+made+the+cover+art.%0A~+%0A%23826%2F4.6K+stories+in+%23songfic+on+July+25%2C+2019&tags=angst%2Cbenplatt%2Cboyxboy%2Cdeceit%2Clogansanders%2Cpattonsanders%2Cprinxiety%2Cromansanders%2Csad%2Csongfic%2Cthomassanders%2Cunlimitedpride%2Cvirgilsanders%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/185432867)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Bad%20Habit%20-%20Prinxiety%20%28songfic%29%20%5BCOMPLETED%5D%20-%20Bad%20Habit&body=Bad%20Habit%20-%20Prinxiety%20%28songfic%29%20%5BCOMPLETED%5D%20-%20Bad%20Habit%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit)

Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Bad+Habit+-+Prinxiety+%28songfic%29+%5BCOMPLETED%5D+-+Bad+Habit+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F185432867-256-k26457.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Virgil+is+heartbroken+after+finding+Roman+seemingly+cheating+on+him.+But+things+are+not+always+what%27s+right+in+front+of+you.+He+wants+to+make+up+with+the+person+who+caused+joy+and+pain%2C+laughter+and+tears.+%0A~%0AThis+is+inspired+by+Ben+Platt%27s+song+Bad+Habit.+The+characters+belong+to+Thomas+Sanders+an...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D185432867&caption=%3Cb%3EBad+Habit+-+Prinxiety+%28songfic%29+%5BCOMPLETED%5D+-+Bad+Habit%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AVirgil+is+heartbroken+after+finding+Roman+seemingly+cheating+on+him.+But+things+are+not+always+what%27s+right+in+front+of+you.+He+wants+to+make+up+with+the+person+who+caused+joy+and+pain%2C+laughter+and+tears.+%0A~%0AThis+is+inspired+by+Ben+Platt%27s+song+Bad+Habit.+The+characters+belong+to+Thomas+Sanders+and+his+series%2C+Sanders+Sides.++I+made+the+cover+art.%0A~+%0A%23826%2F4.6K+stories+in+%23songfic+on+July+25%2C+2019&tags=angst%2Cbenplatt%2Cboyxboy%2Cdeceit%2Clogansanders%2Cpattonsanders%2Cprinxiety%2Cromansanders%2Csad%2Csongfic%2Cthomassanders%2Cunlimitedpride%2Cvirgilsanders%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/185432867)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Bad%20Habit%20-%20Prinxiety%20%28songfic%29%20%5BCOMPLETED%5D%20-%20Bad%20Habit&body=Bad%20Habit%20-%20Prinxiety%20%28songfic%29%20%5BCOMPLETED%5D%20-%20Bad%20Habit%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit)
    
    
    ❗TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF ANXIETY ATTACKS❗**  
    **
    
    
                              
    
    **  
    **
    
    
                              
    
    **You always said that I'd come back to you again**
    
    
                              
    
    **'Cause everybody needs a friend, it's true**
    
    
                              
    
    **Someone to quiet the voices in my head**
    
    
                              
    
    Virgil ran over to his trash can and pulled out the shreds of his photos. He silently cursed his decision to rip them up and sat on the hardwood floor, trying to piece them back together. Him and Roman, as babies. Patton and Logan, Virgil's dads, sat behind them smiling. Roman holding him up like Simba, when they were 6. In middle school, Roman in full costume for his play with Virgil in all black as techie. The next one was the most painful. Virgil kissing Roman's nose as they both sat outside, watching the fireworks. 
    
    
                              
    
    All of them were carefully labelled with the date and location, along with a caption. The earlier ones were in Patton's curly font, but the more recent were in Virgil's slanted handwriting. The ink blurred as tears filled Virgil's eyes and dripped on the photos. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Make 'em sing to me instead, it's you**
    
    
                              
    
    **Hate to say that I love you**
    
    
                              
    
    **Hate to say that I need you**
    
    
                              
    
    Virgil remembered Roman helping him through attacks and when he cried into his hair, he didn't even complain. Well...maybe he did afterwards, jokingly. But that helped him laugh after the pain. They had been best friends for their whole lives, and the friendship had developed into something more. They started dating in freshman year, and dated through most of junior year. That was the happiest time in Virgil's life. He had the best boyfriend ever and the best friends, De and Remy. Or he thought. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Hate to say that I want you**
    
    
                              
    
    **But I do**
    
    
                              
    
    He began to tape the pictures together, through the tears he smiled. He missed Roman and the late-night laughter and kissing. He missed smiling at the thought of his best friend, instead of tears and pain. Virgil had loved him with his whole heart, only to be hurt. The ironic thing about their breakup was that it had happened at both of their happy places: the theatre. Virgil had came in early after (an unauthorized off-campus) lunch to surprise Roman with roses. The theatre doors had pushed open with an ominous creak. Virgil stepped in, only to see De, another theatre kid _and_ Virgil's best friend, kissing Roman passionately. Roman had pulled away once he saw Virgil and ran over to him. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Bad habit, I know**
    
    
                              
    
    **But I'm needin' you right now**
    
    
                              
    
    **Can you help me out?**
    
    
                              
    
    As tears streamed down his face, Roman explained that they were practicing for a scene in _The Book of Mormon_, "Spooky Mormon Hell Dream." Virgil sobbed, not understanding the significance of the kiss and the song. 
    
    
                              
    
    "We're done, Roman Prince. I can't believe you cheated on me _and_ lied to me. I _loved _you!! And you threw me away."  Roman stuttered incoherently at that accusation, but Virgil blocked him out. He ran from the theatre, home to Logan and Patton.
    
    
                              
    
    Virgil missed him so much that it physically hurt. He had acted hastily and all he wanted was to be with Roman again. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Can I lean on you?**
    
    
                              
    
    **Been one of those days**
    
    
                              
    
    **Sun don't wanna come out**
    
    
                              
    
    Roman, meanwhile, was devastated. He had really _only_ been practicing for Price and McKinley's kiss with De. He loved Virgill. The young man sat in his room, holding a sweater that Patton had knitted for Virgil, who had worn it for a year and then gave to Roman. Logan and Patton still hadn't forgiven Roman, although Roman had apologized every time they saw each other, which wasn't often. Logan, although (on the side) he was the sound manager for the musical, always avoided talking to Roman at rehearsal. Patton walked Roman's dog before the breakup, but had politely declined to do it after. Roman felt like everything was going wrong, like the sun would never shine again.

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit/page/2)

Finished Reading

**Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED]**   


  
Add

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Bad+Habit+-+Prinxiety+%28songfic%29+%5BCOMPLETED%5D+-+Bad+Habit+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F185432867-256-k26457.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Virgil+is+heartbroken+after+finding+Roman+seemingly+cheating+on+him.+But+things+are+not+always+what%27s+right+in+front+of+you.+He+wants+to+make+up+with+the+person+who+caused+joy+and+pain%2C+laughter+and+tears.+%0A~%0AThis+is+inspired+by+Ben+Platt%27s+song+Bad+Habit.+The+characters+belong+to+Thomas+Sanders+an...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D185432867&caption=%3Cb%3EBad+Habit+-+Prinxiety+%28songfic%29+%5BCOMPLETED%5D+-+Bad+Habit%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AVirgil+is+heartbroken+after+finding+Roman+seemingly+cheating+on+him.+But+things+are+not+always+what%27s+right+in+front+of+you.+He+wants+to+make+up+with+the+person+who+caused+joy+and+pain%2C+laughter+and+tears.+%0A~%0AThis+is+inspired+by+Ben+Platt%27s+song+Bad+Habit.+The+characters+belong+to+Thomas+Sanders+and+his+series%2C+Sanders+Sides.++I+made+the+cover+art.%0A~+%0A%23826%2F4.6K+stories+in+%23songfic+on+July+25%2C+2019&tags=angst%2Cbenplatt%2Cboyxboy%2Cdeceit%2Clogansanders%2Cpattonsanders%2Cprinxiety%2Cromansanders%2Csad%2Csongfic%2Cthomassanders%2Cunlimitedpride%2Cvirgilsanders%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/185432867)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Bad%20Habit%20-%20Prinxiety%20%28songfic%29%20%5BCOMPLETED%5D%20-%20Bad%20Habit&body=Bad%20Habit%20-%20Prinxiety%20%28songfic%29%20%5BCOMPLETED%5D%20-%20Bad%20Habit%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit)

  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F185432867-256-k26457.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Virgil+is+heartbroken+after+finding+Roman+seemingly+cheating+on+him.+But+things+are+not+always+what%27s+right+in+front+of+you.+He+wants+to+make+up+with+the+person+who+caused+joy+and+pain%2C+laughter+and+tears.+%0A~%0AThis+is+inspired+by+Ben+Platt%27s+song+Bad+Habit.+The+characters+belong+to+Thomas+Sanders+an...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad

window.prefetched = {"part.723159012.metadata":{"data":{"id":723159012,"title":"Bad Habit","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-06-27T16:04:19Z","length":10102,"videoId":"YSrP6cF1gf8","photoUrl":"","commentCount":4,"voteCount":6,"readCount":31,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2021,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-185432867-723159012-2e9510d65?subject=gid&expiry=1564864867000&mac=p5UyiTejE3YMdMPiGqBbZ4bM6JGlfpaxp2BeWAFK91A%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/723159012/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"185432867","title":"Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED]","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"Rich Goranski","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/ThisIsRichGoranski.128.983314.jpg","username":"ThisIsRichGoranski","twitter":null,"authorMessage":"Thank you so much for reading my story. By unlocking this story with Coins you’re helping me earn money, so I can continue to write and do what I love. I hope you consider supporting me!"},"description":"Virgil is heartbroken after finding Roman seemingly cheating on him. But things are not always what's right in front of you. He wants to make up with the person who caused joy and pain, laughter and tears. \n\n~\n\nThis is inspired by Ben Platt's song Bad Habit. The characters belong to Thomas Sanders and his series, Sanders Sides. I made the cover art.\n\n~ \n#826/4.6K stories in #songfic on July 25, 2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/185432867-256-k26457.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-06-20T17:27:37Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["angst","benplatt","boyxboy","deceit","logansanders","pattonsanders","prinxiety","romansanders","sad","songfic","thomassanders","unlimitedpride","virgilsanders"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/185432867-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed","parts":[{"id":723159012,"title":"Bad Habit","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit","description":"Read Bad Habit from the story Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED] by ThisIsRichGoranski (Rich Goranski) with 31 reads. benplatt, deceit, thomassanders. ❗TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF ANXIETY ATTACKS❗ ","keywords":"angst,benplatt,boyxboy,deceit,logansanders,pattonsanders,prinxiety,romansanders,sad,songfic,thomassanders,unlimitedpride,virgilsanders,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/185432867-256-k26457.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=185432867&v=657000","title":"Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED] - Bad Habit","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/185432867/part/723159012","android":"wattpad://story/185432867/part/723159012"},"story":{"votes":6,"author":"Rich Goranski","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"angst"},{"name":"benplatt"},{"name":"boyxboy"},{"name":"deceit"},{"name":"logansanders"},{"name":"pattonsanders"},{"name":"prinxiety"},{"name":"romansanders"},{"name":"sad"},{"name":"songfic"},{"name":"thomassanders"},{"name":"unlimitedpride"},{"name":"virgilsanders"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-06-27T16:04:19Z\",\"description\":\"Virgil is heartbroken after finding Roman seemingly cheating on him. But things are not always what's right in front of you. He wants to make up with the person who caused joy and pain, laughter and tears. \\\n\\\n~\\\n\\\nThis is inspired by Ben Platt's song Bad Habit. The characters belong to Thomas Sanders and his series, Sanders Sides. I made the cover art.\\\n\\\n~ \\\n#826/4.6K stories in #songfic on July 25, 2019\",\"commentCount\":4,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED]. Virgil is heartbroken after finding Roman seemingly cheating on him. But things are not always what's right in front of you. He wants to make up with the person who caused joy and pain, laughter and tears. \\\n\\\n~\\\n\\\nThis is inspired by Ben Platt's song Bad Habit. The characters belong to Thomas Sanders and his series, Sanders Sides. I made the cover art.\\\n\\\n~ \\\n#826/4.6K stories in #songfic on July 25, 2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":31,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/185432867-256-k26457.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/185432867-256-k26457.jpg\",\"name\":\"Bad Habit\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/185432867-256-k26457.jpg\",\"name\":\"Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/185432867-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/185432867-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","next":"https://www.wattpad.com/723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/723159012","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/185432867-256-k26457.jpg","description":"Virgil is heartbroken after finding Roman seemingly cheating on him. But things are not always what's right in front of you. He wants to make up with the person who caused joy and pain, laughter and tears. \n\n~\n\nThis is inspired by Ben Platt's song Bad Habit. The characters belong to Thomas Sanders and his series, Sanders Sides. I made the cover art.\n\n~ \n#826/4.6K stories in #songfic on July 25, 2019","title":"Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"video":true,"ref":"YSrP6cF1gf8"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/185432867-256-k26457.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F185432867-256-k26457.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Virgil+is+heartbroken+after+finding+Roman+seemingly+cheating+on+him.+But+things+are+not+always+what%27s+right+in+front+of+you.+He+wants+to+make+up+with+the+person+who+caused+joy+and+pain%2C+laughter+and+tears.+%0A~%0AThis+is+inspired+by+Ben+Platt%27s+song+Bad+Habit.+The+characters+belong+to+Thomas+Sanders+an...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED] - Bad Habit #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Bad+Habit+-+Prinxiety+%28songfic%29+%5BCOMPLETED%5D+-+Bad+Habit+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F185432867-256-k26457.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Virgil+is+heartbroken+after+finding+Roman+seemingly+cheating+on+him.+But+things+are+not+always+what%27s+right+in+front+of+you.+He+wants+to+make+up+with+the+person+who+caused+joy+and+pain%2C+laughter+and+tears.+%0A~%0AThis+is+inspired+by+Ben+Platt%27s+song+Bad+Habit.+The+characters+belong+to+Thomas+Sanders+an...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED] - Bad Habit</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nVirgil is heartbroken after finding Roman seemingly cheating on him. But things are not always what's right in front of you. He wants to make up with the person who caused joy and pain, laughter and tears. \n~\nThis is inspired by Ben Platt's song Bad Habit. The characters belong to Thomas Sanders and his series, Sanders Sides. I made the cover art.\n~ \n#826/4.6K stories in #songfic on July 25, 2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F185432867-256-k26457.jpg&caption=%s&tags=angst%2Cbenplatt%2Cboyxboy%2Cdeceit%2Clogansanders%2Cpattonsanders%2Cprinxiety%2Cromansanders%2Csad%2Csongfic%2Cthomassanders%2Cunlimitedpride%2Cvirgilsanders%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D185432867&caption=%3Cb%3EBad+Habit+-+Prinxiety+%28songfic%29+%5BCOMPLETED%5D+-+Bad+Habit%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AVirgil+is+heartbroken+after+finding+Roman+seemingly+cheating+on+him.+But+things+are+not+always+what%27s+right+in+front+of+you.+He+wants+to+make+up+with+the+person+who+caused+joy+and+pain%2C+laughter+and+tears.+%0A~%0AThis+is+inspired+by+Ben+Platt%27s+song+Bad+Habit.+The+characters+belong+to+Thomas+Sanders+and+his+series%2C+Sanders+Sides.++I+made+the+cover+art.%0A~+%0A%23826%2F4.6K+stories+in+%23songfic+on+July+25%2C+2019&tags=angst%2Cbenplatt%2Cboyxboy%2Cdeceit%2Clogansanders%2Cpattonsanders%2Cprinxiety%2Cromansanders%2Csad%2Csongfic%2Cthomassanders%2Cunlimitedpride%2Cvirgilsanders%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/185432867"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Bad%20Habit%20-%20Prinxiety%20%28songfic%29%20%5BCOMPLETED%5D%20-%20Bad%20Habit&body=Bad%20Habit%20-%20Prinxiety%20%28songfic%29%20%5BCOMPLETED%5D%20-%20Bad%20Habit%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723159012-bad-habit-prinxiety-songfic-completed-bad-habit"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"9838fa624dd30559ed92961437949c93\">❗TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF ANXIETY ATTACKS❗<b><br></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><b><br></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2262cb282771e2f2207da30b8372ef34\"><b>You always said that I'd come back to you again</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aad7d59f10315d7925c9bbdab6be699e\"><b>'Cause everybody needs a friend, it's true</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d63859ea21a8c48d8f319093b5f62ecf\"><b>Someone to quiet the voices in my head</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4579ba14b88cc92c449814cd63e4c434\">Virgil ran over to his trash can and pulled out the shreds of his photos. He silently cursed his decision to rip them up and sat on the hardwood floor, trying to piece them back together. Him and Roman, as babies. Patton and Logan, Virgil's dads, sat behind them smiling. Roman holding him up like Simba, when they were 6. In middle school, Roman in full costume for his play with Virgil in all black as techie. The next one was the most painful. Virgil kissing Roman's nose as they both sat outside, watching the fireworks. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"93ec7f70bfcb64c584113af786c0ecb4\">All of them were carefully labelled with the date and location, along with a caption. The earlier ones were in Patton's curly font, but the more recent were in Virgil's slanted handwriting. The ink blurred as tears filled Virgil's eyes and dripped on the photos. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ef94c15f849c4b91319bba38ac05b869\"><b>Make 'em sing to me instead, it's you</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ac00967a6542b43f11ade0913ee94f4b\"><b>Hate to say that I love you</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5c2bfe9348dc480fa8da07c11f70919c\"><b>Hate to say that I need you</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b807ba008e002269180ef2c2d172609a\">Virgil remembered Roman helping him through attacks and when he cried into his hair, he didn't even complain. Well...maybe he did afterwards, jokingly. But that helped him laugh after the pain. They had been best friends for their whole lives, and the friendship had developed into something more. They started dating in freshman year, and dated through most of junior year. That was the happiest time in Virgil's life. He had the best boyfriend ever and the best friends, De and Remy. Or he thought. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"64bc3b4cdb6f74dfa6902862e0c596ff\"><b>Hate to say that I want you</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fd91ab10f0c56e9d4cbbf78b9b178633\"><b>But I do</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"edcaac785cb2800deea06227063fe388\">He began to tape the pictures together, through the tears he smiled. He missed Roman and the late-night laughter and kissing. He missed smiling at the thought of his best friend, instead of tears and pain. Virgil had loved him with his whole heart, only to be hurt. The ironic thing about their breakup was that it had happened at both of their happy places: the theatre. Virgil had came in early after (an unauthorized off-campus) lunch to surprise Roman with roses. The theatre doors had pushed open with an ominous creak. Virgil stepped in, only to see De, another theatre kid <i>and</i> Virgil's best friend, kissing Roman passionately. Roman had pulled away once he saw Virgil and ran over to him. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"41eb6568d3f7656d1adc9823c2304fec\"><b>Bad habit, I know</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b03e8a56ba991f741e87145aef7e117a\"><b>But I'm needin' you right now</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b32c274b0e8b228f47886eb125dd985f\"><b>Can you help me out?</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4463bf7bea26dec72546527f9b7125df\">As tears streamed down his face, Roman explained that they were practicing for a scene in <i>The Book of Mormon</i>, \"Spooky Mormon Hell Dream.\" Virgil sobbed, not understanding the significance of the kiss and the song. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cc4740fe5b60931ed0b08ead3f6be1b4\">\"We're done, Roman Prince. I can't believe you cheated on me <i>and</i> lied to me. I <i>loved </i>you!! And you threw me away.\" Roman stuttered incoherently at that accusation, but Virgil blocked him out. He ran from the theatre, home to Logan and Patton.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"287464190c8577b03c8a04ed045fe3b1\">Virgil missed him so much that it physically hurt. He had acted hastily and all he wanted was to be with Roman again. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9fc001b66e2bf9f8e714a24d3fc808eb\"><b>Can I lean on you?</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3965a26b9a41ed2dd522e2f9f57551b9\"><b>Been one of those days</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7f883f22c4e4a11f6505d09063b4d0d7\"><b>Sun don't wanna come out</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7d7687514c4c7987b0bca4cd1790feb5\">Roman, meanwhile, was devastated. He had really <i>only</i> been practicing for Price and McKinley's kiss with De. He loved Virgill. The young man sat in his room, holding a sweater that Patton had knitted for Virgil, who had worn it for a year and then gave to Roman. Logan and Patton still hadn't forgiven Roman, although Roman had apologized every time they saw each other, which wasn't often. Logan, although (on the side) he was the sound manager for the musical, always avoided talking to Roman at rehearsal. Patton walked Roman's dog before the breakup, but had politely declined to do it after. Roman felt like everything was going wrong, like the sun would never shine again.</p>","page":{"title":"Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED] - Bad Habit"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/185432867-256-k26457.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Bad Habit - Prinxiety (songfic) [COMPLETED]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTYS_TAG":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"WRITER_DASHBOARD":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"IMAGE_APPEAL_FLOW":false,"PREFILLED_TAG_IN_MYWORKS":false,"NEW_INBOX":true,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"NEW_HOME":false,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  


End file.
